This invention relates generally to remote control units for electronic appliances and, more particularly, to remote control units having some form of self-illumination.
Remote control units are used with a variety of electronic appliances, including compact disk players, tuners, and television systems.
Television screens are becoming larger, and "home theater" systems are now common around the country. To simulate a movie theatre experience at home, televisions are often used in darkened rooms where the remote control function indicators cannot be clearly seen. This darkened environment requires the TV viewer to turn the lights on to adjust the TV set or other devices, thereby reducing the quality of the TV viewing experience.